(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for inhibiting propagation of explosions with a pipe having an inlet and an outlet, wherein the inlet can be connected to a container to be protected or to a conduit to be protected.
(2) Description of Related Art
A device for preventing the propagation of explosions is known, for example, from the document EP 1 974 774 A1. The concept underlying the device disclosed in this document uses an advancing shock wave to open a container containing an extinguishing agent and to introduce the extinguishing agent into the pipe before the shockwave from the explosion arrives.
It is the object of the present invention to propose an alternative solution to the solution disclosed in the document EP 1 974 774 A1.